Dez coisas em você
by Kagome Juh
Summary: Eu odeio te amar. Amar todas as dez coisas em você que eu cresci e presenciei, e que hoje me influenciam para estar feliz ou não. ; Presente para Faniicat ;


**Dez coisas em você. **

**Por: **Kagome Juh, **Para: **Faniicat.

-

Winry encarou o automail a sua frente com uma ruga de frustração entre as sobrancelhas. Não se lembrava de como poderia ajeitar aquele emaranhado de parafusos e fios para que funcionassem perfeitamente bem, e não conseguia se concentrar verdadeiramente. Por mais que encarasse aquele material ali, logo a sua frente, era como se sua mente insistisse em se distrair (voar em direção de fios loiros e olhos dourados, combinantes e desafiadores... Oh Deus, ela não poderia estar pensando naquilo) e nem mesmo se lembrava onde havia parado.

E isso estava deixando-a louca, com certeza.

"Aaargh!" Gritou de forma frustrada enquanto jogava as mãos enluvadas para o alto e olhava para o teto. Seria impossível trabalhar naquele dia se não parasse de pensar em Edward Elric!

_E o pior de tudo_ era _admitir_ _para si mesma_ que o motivo da distração era o loiro candidato a pintor de rodapé!

Respirou fundo enquanto tentava se acalmar. Não adiantaria nada jogar a chave inglesa na parede, ou acabar com o automail do Senhor John com uma picareta. Talvez resolvesse se ela fizesse isso _com ele_... Argh, lá estava ela se distraindo com Ed novamente.

Apoiou os cotovelos na mesinha de trabalho e o rosto nas mãos, não se importando que seus olhos pudessem ficar rodeados com graxa ou que a franja pregasse com a mesma. Ela simplesmente não queria pensar em Ed, e em como seu comportamento infantil e explosivo era deveras encantador...

"Oh meu deus, o que estou pensando agora..." Comentou em descrença dos próprios pensamentos, pela forma em que eles mudavam de rumo.

Totalmente desordenados.

Só havia uma conclusão que ela já deveria ter tirado antes: Não dava para trabalhar.

E foi com barulhos horríveis de objetos pesados caindo no andar de cima, além de sons reconhecíveis de transmutação, que ela reafirmou para si mesma que _realmente _não dava_. Principalmente_ com _ele_, o maldito candidato a oitavo anão da Branca de Neve, logo no andar de cima.

-

Tomar aquele líquido viscoso e esbranquiçado, para ele, seria a mesma coisa que lamber uma vaca. O leite vinha da vaca. A vaca dava o leite. Tudo da mesma origem, a origem como um todo. Na sua lógica - que com certeza não se aplicaria a mais de ninguém – beber o leite seria equivalente a ir até o pasto mais próximo e se por a lamber a maldita vaca, o que não era _nada_ interessante.

Então, parecia mais fácil encarar o vidro com ódio e esperar que ele saísse correndo de medo. Já que na sequer menção de jogar o leite fora, ou então a intenção de falar que 'Não tomarei essa nojeira!' pareciam ser opções impossíveis naquele atual momento. Alphonse, que também transmutava sem a necessidade do círculo, estava pronto para um ataque mortal de alquimia envolvendo um banho do líquido nojento.

O que não parecia _nem um pouquinho_ interessante.

E ele sabia que o mais novo não se seguraria para realmente sujá-lo com aquilo, pois até aquele momento, eles já haviam feito uma bagunça enorme na cozinha de Vovó Pinako (Uma verdadeira prova de coragem de ambos).

"Ele não vai fugir de você, Ed. Não adianta ameaçá-lo com o olhar ou com qualquer outro meio." Ele escutou a voz doce que vinha de dentro da armadura. Naqueles momentos ele adoraria poder ser maior que o mais novo _e_ poder lhe dar alguns petelecos – ou algo parecido – sem ter que se machucar no processo.

"Não é como se eu fosse parar de tentar." Edward respondeu, teimosamente, se recusando a levantar o automail e pegar um copo daquilo.

"Humpf, como é cabeça-dura!" Alphonse comentou levemente irritado. "Desse jeito vai continuar desse tamanhinho!" Completou apontando para o irmão, como se fosse evidente o motivo da falha no crescimento.

Mas, para Edward, _não era uma falha. _Era só ele que ainda acreditava que poderia crescer?

"Quem você está chamando de mini-feijãozinho verde que estancou!?" Ed respondeu com o tom elevado e uma veia pulsante na testa.

E foi nesse momento que a chave inglesa voou de não se sabe onde e acertou a cabeça loira, fazendo com que ele se esquecesse da raiva sobre o que o irmão havia falado e caísse na cadeira novamente, atônito e zonzo.

"Desse jeito ele não vai crescer mesmo..." Al ainda comentou, enquanto via Winry entrar na cozinha pisando forte.

"Vocês podem _pelo AMOR de DEUS, _fazer silêncio?" Ela pediu enfurecida, encarando Edward na cadeira. O top preto compondo a roupa rotineira de trabalho, junto com a calça jeans cinza e o lenço na cabeça que deixava parte da franja para frente e parte presa para trás. As luvas já não estavam em suas mãos, mas a chave inglesa de alguma forma já estava lá novamente. "Eu não vou conseguir mais trabalhar hoje, mas pelo menos quero paz!" Continuou, frustrada e irritada, esperando uma resposta do mais velho.

Edward sentiu a dor latejante e ficou indignado.

"Winry, você queria me matar, é?" Foi a primeira coisa que falou, não vendo a negação feita por Al ao movimentar a cabeça para os lados. "E não podia pedir silêncio de outro jeito? Inferno!"

Não foi preciso mais nada para que outra veia saltasse na testa da loira, e mais além, para que a chave inglesa saltasse de suas mãos.

"Seu idiota!" Gritou ainda mais frustrada e irritada enquanto via Edward cair para trás com a chave inglesa na testa. Então, saiu da cozinha sentindo que a qualquer momento sua cabeça ia explodir.

Como ele conseguia irritá-la tanto com tão pouca coisa?

"Ed, para você agüentar todas as vezes que ela te acertar com a chave inglesa, seria bom se tomasse leite. Ele fortalece os ossos, você sabe..." Al comentou como quem não quer nada, fazendo com que do chão, Edward gritasse em fúria.

Ele não ia lamber uma vaca nem mesmo se Winry lhe lançasse uma bigorna!

-

Lá estava ela _novamente_ pensando naquele idiota. Pensando em como ele a irritava, em como ele a respondia ou até mesmo em como ele se recusava a beber leite. Ela havia subido do quartinho onde trabalhava a tempo de ver os irmãos naquela pequena discussão sobre o líquido, e achava uma graça em vê-lo se recusando de forma tão veemente a beber algo tão simples como aquilo. Lembrava-se também os tempos de infância, que era incrivelmente pior.

Riu das lembranças, mas voltou a ficar emburrada.

Ela não conseguia parar de listar coisas em Edward que a faziam gostar dele mais e mais. Aquilo a deixava irritada consigo mesma. Fazia pouco tempo que notara que gostava dele mais do que simples amigos, e que até mesmo notara como ele tinha costas largas...

E lá estava ela, agindo de forma incrivelmente apaixonada.

Aquilo era revoltante!

Levantou-se da cama onde estava encolhida e caminhou até a janela de seu quarto, tentando olhar para o céu ou para o horizonte e pensar em qualquer outra coisa. Mas para seu infortúnio, lá estava ele treinando com Alphonse no quintal logo abaixo de sua janela. Fazendo os movimentos usuais e ágeis, e... Sem camisa.

_Sem camisa._

Desde quando ele estava tão definido? Ele nem tinha tamanho! Ainda continuava menor que ela! E mesmo assim, desde quando parecia tão bonito? Com o rosto tão concentrado e desafiador, e os olhos dourados tão derretidos? Desde quando, _alguém poderia respondê-la_, ele parecia tão... Tão... _Não-sou-um-garotinho-mais_?

Suspirou profundamente tentando acalmar sua respiração. Talvez fosse preciso algum tipo de 'terapia ocupacional' para que ela pudesse se livrar de todos aqueles pensamentos e novas descobertas. Algo como trabalhar?

Hum, _not._ Se ela não estava dando conta _antes_ daquela visão, **imagine**agora.

Saiu de perto da janela para não ter aquelas visões "perturbadoras" e olhou ao seu redor. Na escrivaninha que mantinha no próprio quarto, quando queria trabalhar por ali mesmo, avistou uma folha branca como obra do destino. E por incrível que pareça, havia também uma caneta jogada ao seu lado. Era um incrível convite para escrever alguma coisa naquilo. Estava tudo em branco! Era um chamado quase grotesco para que ela escrevesse algo ali.

Sorriu aliviada em ver naquilo uma chance de atividade que pudesse lhe distrair um pouco. Então, sentou-se na cadeira e encarou o papel com a caneta em mãos.

A questão era, _faria o quê?_ Desenharia? Não, não era exatamente uma artista. Comporia uma música? _A ta_, como se tivesse veia musical para tanto. O máximo que poderia se envolver nessa área seria cantar algo, mas, não era o caso.

Escreveria? Mas o que? Como havia sido frustrante seu dia, o qual havia pensado somente em Edward Elric de forma _não_ produtiva?

Não. Se fosse escrever algo teria que ser mais criativa que isso, pois se não continuaria mal humorada. Uma história? Hum, pouco provável. _Hello-ou_, ela havia falado de criatividade, e pra histórias ela não tinha tanto. Poderia parecer algo incrivelmente melodramático e bizarro.

E então escutando uma risada de Edward do lado de fora, que a preencheu de alegria de forma inconsciente e automática, ela soube o que tinha que escrever.

-

_**Dez coisas em você, por Winry Rockbell.**_

**1 – **Eu odeio a forma como você é respondão. Sempre com algo na ponta da língua para dizer para alguém de forma insensível, que acaba por irritar até o último fio de cabelo. Acaba por _me_ irritar de forma especial. Deve ser meu karma...

**2 – **Eu odeio a forma como sua risada preenche o ambiente, somente provando como você é um barulhento idiota que não se importa com o trabalho alheio. Custa ser mais discreto? Tem gente que depende do rendimento do próprio trabalho para ter algum lucro, ou seja, sem certezas de que teremos dinheiro todos os meses como você. Ah, e eu odeio a forma como ao mesmo tempo em que, assim como sua risada preenche o ambiente, ela _me_ preenche. Poderia, pelo amor de Deus, me dar um pouco mais de espaço?

**3 – **Eu odeio a forma como você se recusa a tomar leite. Desde criança, incrivelmente birrento (Não que pareça diferente de uma criança atualmente, por justamente não ter crescido, mas de qualquer forma). Não sabe como é bom para os ossos? Para o crescimento? Você poderia ir atrás do corpo de Al e do seu de forma mais saudável e correta! Argh, até aqui eu te imagino se recusando. Até na _minha _lista, é um caso sério.

**4 – **Eu odeio a forma como você é explosivo e cabeça-dura. Não sabe que a paciência é uma virtude? É realmente necessário ter um pouco mais de equilíbrio e discernimento antes de responder a qualquer coisa. Se você continuar com esse comportamento explosivo em suas missões como um federal, só se meterá em mais e mais confusões... O que _já_ acontece... E inclusive está no item 5.

**5 – **Eu odeio a forma como você se mete em confusões. É difícil ficar longe delas? Apesar de que, _sendo você_, eu meio que não duvido disso. Mas é complexo para você entender que eu me preocupo com seu bem estar? Que quero você vivo? Eu nunca tive problemas com a cor do meu cabelo, mas será que você tem para achar tão difícil assim? Porque pra mim está bem claro que você supostamente deveria tomar mais cuidado... Mas _nãão_...

**6 – **Eu odeio a forma como você faz promessas... E eu sempre estou acreditando. Não que eu não acredite mais, mas é realmente frustrante vê-lo com seus olhos dourados mais expressivos do que o normal me prometendo algo de forma tão intensa e irrecusável. O pior de tudo é que você se preocupa demais com as mesmas, se machucando no processo e não ligando para _isso_. Eu odeio isso. Se é pra fazer promessa, faça uma que não envolva '_você __**e**__ sofrimento'_ na mesma frase!

**7 – **Eu odeio a forma como você mudou. Por mais que continue baixinho - tem que admitir e superar este trauma - você não é mais o garotinho que estudava alquimia por conta própria nos livros de seu pai para trazer sua mãe de volta. Você está se tornando um homem aos poucos, e eu odeio como isso me assusta e me encanta. Como isso faz me perguntar... Para você também estou me tornando uma mulher? Ou você nem mesmo nota?

**8 – **Eu odeio a forma como eu minto descaradamente. Em uma lista feita por mim mesma para eu me distrair dos pensamentos _sobre você_, eu ainda minto em sete dos oito itens até agora. Mas talvez eu tenha aprendido a mentir com você, não é? Sei que você adora missões que pode praticar seu lado malvado...

**9 – **Eu odeio não te odiar. Por mais que você nunca tenha me dado motivos suficientes para isso, é terrível a forma como vê-lo crescer e lutar contra seus medos, e ir atrás de seus objetivos faz com que eu sinta ainda mais amor por você. É terrível ver seus erros e não poder lhe criticar, somente te dar forças para aprender com os mesmos e seguir em frente. O que você já faz tão perfeitamente bem. É terrível não achar defeitos que te diminuam – não leve para o lado da altura, seu complexado – perante meus olhos, e vê-lo com o caráter tão forte como você tem.

**10 – **Eu odeio te amar. Amar todas as dez coisas em você que eu cresci e presenciei, e que hoje me influenciam para estar feliz ou não. Eu odeio te amar e não odiar cada uma das coisas listadas aqui. Edward Elric, seu pintorzinho de rodapé, eu simplesmente te amo por completo.

-

Quando Winry terminou, se sentiu mais leve. Não ouvia mais as risadas de Ed e nem o barulho do treino, mas seus pensamentos pareciam mais organizados. Ela se sentia incrivelmente melhor depois de ter escrito tudo aquilo.

Um sorriso carinhoso apareceu em seus lábios ao encarar a folha totalmente completa com sua letra, e então, suspirou aliviada. Espreguiçou-se resolvendo tomar um banho para ficar ainda mais _relax_.

E saltitante pegou suas coisas como _nécessaire_, pijama e calçou as pantufas. Para logo depois caminhar até o banheiro do corredor deixando a porta de seu quarto aberta, e se esquecendo completamente da lista sobre a escrivaninha.

-

Edward encarou a última linha com a boca seca. O coração batia à mil e ele permanecia imóvel.

Quando ele entrara no quarto de Winry cinco minutos mais cedo, procurava pela mesma para pedir desculpas por antes. Durante o treino pensara sobre a barulheira e a bagunça que ele e Al haviam aprontado, e como poderia ter atrapalhado a loira em seu trabalho. Sentiu-se culpado por isso, e mesmo com a cabeça com no mínimo dois galos enormes, tinha a necessidade de desculpar-se com ela.

Só não esperava encontrar uma lista sobre sua escrivaninha _sobre ele_.

"Well, you're a hot mess and I'm falling for you..." Escutou a voz de Winry e respirou fundo enquanto sabia que ela entrava no quarto.

E a verdade...

"... Ed?" Ela parou de cantarolar e parecia surpresa. Talvez, julgando pela folha em suas mãos, estivesse até assustada. "O que está fazendo aqui? E eu não deixei que lesse!" Ela reclamou caminhando até ele pronta para retirar a folha de suas mãos.

... A verdade era que ele correspondia.

E ele poderia até mesmo fazer uma lista para ela, da mesma maneira, pois _sentia exatamente o mesmo_.

"Eu me sinto incrivelmente ofendido por ser chamado de pintorzinho de rodapé, você sabe." Ele disse com um sorriso de lado e usando a tentativa dela de retirar o papel de suas mãos para, com um braço, puxá-la pela cintura enquanto mantinha a folha nas próprias costas. Winry corou enquanto encarava-o, vendo nos olhos dourados algo que até naquele momento não tinha visto. Eles _queimavam_ de alegria, prazer. E se algum dia ela tivesse imaginado Edward dizendo o que disse logo a seguir, nunca teria imagino corretamente. "E eu odeio não odiar isso. Acho que é porque vem de você. Já que eu meio que, também odeio te amar."

E naquele momento ela nem mesmo sentiu falta da chave inglesa. Aquelas palavras não pareceram insensíveis... Oh, não mesmo, não com o beijo – o primeiro! - que as acompanharam.

**Fim.**

**

* * *

**

Own, fofo hahaha Eu escrevi isso num lapso de vontade e criatividade, porque tinha um motivo especial (Motivação é o que há, porque minhas outras tá dificil -q). Eu sei que não ficou lá essas coisas, tudo bem, mas é com muito carinho do fundo do meu coraçãozinho para a minha adorável amiga ruiva, Faniicat :D

E é bom que ela saiba que eu me segurei fortemente pra não escrever a continuação da one de aniversário do ano passado! hahahahah Então, eu tive que pensar em uma história bem diferente U__U

Bom, parebéns amor *-* Felicidades, saúde, sorte, e que passemos em nossos respectivos vestibulares esse ano (h) - Para não dizer nada sobre _aquele_ assunto 8D -.

E espero que todos que tenham lido, tenham gostado. É minha primeira one de FMA :O Quem sabe se alguém tiver gostado eu não escrevo mais desse fandom? USAUHSUHASHUAUHS -q

Beeeijos.

**Então... Estão vendo o botãozinho 'Review this story' aí embaixo? Clica nele e me manda uma review :D**


End file.
